


numbers are not names.

by raphaelshusband



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon, Hurt Raphael, Hurt Simon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Top Raphael, alternative universe, generally everyone it hurt, happy end, it's something like a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelshusband/pseuds/raphaelshusband
Summary: It's something like a war.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, mentioned Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	numbers are not names.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm Polish--

_It was a world in which egoistic, rich people caused a tragedy. Civilization in New York was developed, technology at the highest level, but they turned it all into survival times, as if they were playing a game and clicking on "survival" mode or wanting to have fun like children with vivid imagination. They separated New York from other cities, it was to become a country. They wanted to subordinate us all, they wanted to do us obedient robots, which with one snap of a finger would do what they were told. There were those who rebelled, but the only thing that awaited them was a severe punishment, and if it happened again - a public execution with the words: look what happens to the garbage who oppose us. It's a world in which instead of beautiful, meaningful names, we have numbers that are hard to remember. A world where tenderness, love and friendship have no place._

_My partner, boyfriend, love of my life. The person who has supported me since high school, my ray of sunshine, my support. My future husband, father of my children. Our children. He was taken from me. I don't remember his number, but I remember his name. Raphael. Raphael, Raphael, Raphael. From Hebrew, Semitic means "God will heal." He healed me, healed my wounds. Despite the fact that love is forbidden here, and what is worse, love between two men, for a simple gesture of tenderness, such as placing a hand on shoulder, or grabbing a hand, he was struck – he never stopped._

_I couldn't count the number of bruises, cuts, fractures and bruises he had on his body. He always hugged me, kissed my forehead, hugged me. We fell asleep cuddled up to each other to be separated by the whip the next morning. We wore orange coveralls, we had readers on our wrists so that whoever fled could be brought back immediately. But they took him away from me. They took me a beautiful view of his beautiful, round face, dark eyes, black hair. I don't remember how much time has passed since then. But I still remember his voice. Alluring, he lengthened every syllable, I don't even know whether he did it on purpose or not._

_I was assigned to manual labor, as befits a man. My friend Clary was design clothes, and Isabelle was sews them. I have no idea how many wounds they have on their hands due to poor workmanship. I was intended to carry building materials along with my friend Eric. I remember several bricks, beams or even cement bags falling on me several times. Mainly on feet, but once I got in the head, which gave me a moment off to be able to recover and get back to work again._

_What was Raphael for? I am already writing to you. Raphael was created to win. To get great results in sport. He always came back tired from all-day training with bruises, once he came with a broken arm. Still, he kept on, he still called me his amor, mi sol naciente, mi pequeño, mi corazón. Ah, tears stain the pages I write on. I know perfectly well that when one of them finds out that I'm writing everything down, they will make me hell. I know that perfectly. However, I don't care. I will fight for what was taken from me._

_You may wonder if there are people who become free. Yes they are. Their caftan is taken off a reader, they are treated like gods, later they go crazy and they are not as repentant people as before._

_They are trained to be monsters._

_I forgot one. Valentine Morgenstern is the main manager of all this confusion and change. The father of my closest friend who does not even spare his own daughter. A heartless monster._

***

Another day starts the same. An alarm, sometimes a blow from the whip, depends on whether someone decides to sleep or not. However, I get up quickly, right away.

Right away, right away, right away.

I quit breakfast, even though I may pass out. I have to collect as many morals as possible, I want to be released as soon as possible, but hopes are negligible. I run to the square in black, heavy boots that prevent me from moving quickly. I quickly grab this heavy bag of cement, because in the end they have their own layout and this is what I should be guided by. I feel a strong, burning blow to the shoulder. I clench my lips so as not to hiss.

"009876, faster."

"Yes, sir." I answer, however, as soon as the guard moves away, I roll my eyes. I sweat my brow, I can hardly gasp, it's hard for me to catch my breath. I see dark spots in front of my eyes, maybe I will faint and they will start kicking me until I wake up. Suddenly I feel tickling in my leg, but I do not pay attention to it, I know perfectly well that it will confuse me and the wheelbarrow with sacks that I hold will fall out.

Of course, we had very developed technology, but they made everything worse. We went back to the 20th century. We work like people before all this. We are tired, we fall right in our cell and get up the next morning and we must be ready for work. Tickling intensifies, I purge my lips, they probably have already taken on the color of the skin, and maybe even white. Only one, only person knew that I was ticklish in this place, but I try not to worry about it, but focus on work. But suddenly the same mesmerizing voice came, just now hissing, nervous, as if he was in a hurry.

"Simon!" screaming whisper. My head shoots up, I look for his delicate face with my eyes. However, I can't see him anywhere. I tell myself that I have heard and I miss him too much.

  
I miss him, miss him, miss him. 

I shake myself before I feel another blow. I keep walking, but the voice is heard again.

"Simon! Behind the bars!" I turn my head quickly to meet his dark brown eyes. He puts a small device in his pocket. I don't know what to do, I'm confused. I swallow saliva and send him our communication sign. I quickly get back to work, I throw a wheelbarrow to thrpw cements bags, I look around and I run. I leave only traces in the sand, dust. My heart is racing, I feel dizzy. I grab metal bars which electrocuted me, but not as much as they should. I climb rod by rod, screams are heard.

"009876! Catch him!" I'm starting to breathe quickly, my blood pressure is rising.

"Simon, come on, come on!" Screams, I climb to the top to jump straight into his arms. He grabs my wrist, we run quickly through the cracked pavement.

"Clary, Isabelle! We must.."

"We don't have time! We'll be back later!" He shouts and I try to keep up with him. I remember that he was trained to be a sprinter. What a luck. We run straight to the old-fashioned car, Raphael pushes me inside, jumps behind me and slams the door. "Go, Magnus, go!" He's looking for something on the pockets and seats of the car. Finally, he picks up a penknife and begins to split the reader. He tries his best to let the bracelet go. He mutters something, finally releases the handle, and he takes the device, opens the window, and finally throws it through it.

I start massaging my wrist, but he takes it with his smooth, long fingers and kisses it with his damp lips.

"We'll take a detour. We have to lose them," the driver says, then speeds up, Raphael has to hold me so I don't fall off my seat. I turn to him, grab his cheeks, and kiss him passionately. The kiss no longer tastes of metal and sand, only cherries and oranges. It made a soft sound, deepening the kiss, the driver does not seem to pay attention to it. Later, I feel stinging tears under my eyelids, I feel a shiver when our tongues meet. We tear ourselves apart, warm tears run down my cheeks.

"I missed you... I missed you so much..." I whisper. Raphael strokes my cheek, kissing my lower jaw.

"I missed you so much too. You don't even know how, mi amor" he smiles faintly. Magnus, I think, turns sharply, which causes me to fall on the torso of my partner who looks through the rear window. "I think we lost them!"

"Great," the man replies. We ride for a few minutes, until it brakes rapidly at an odd angle. "We'll run from here. We can't give them any sign. We'll make it" we jump out of the car and run as fast as we can. I feel weak, I am tired, lack of food can be felt. Magnus pulls a card from his pocket, pushes it to the reader and opens the gate. He pushes us inside, Raphael leads me inside a huge house. Black-haired man runs after us and closes the door with several locks and codes.

I lean on my boyfriend with my hand on my chest, trying to even my breathing. Again it gets dark in front of my eyes, I lower my eyelids.

"I'll give you new things," Magnus says and walks away. I look at Raphael, who is wearing a black leather jacket, purple shirt and black pants. It looks dazzling.

"It's okay now. You're safe" he leads me to the living room. He makes me sit on the red sofa, another black-haired man enters the room. He is definitely taller than us, Raphael is almost up to his chest. His eyes are blue, he holds medicine in his hand.

  
"Who they are?" I ask suspiciously.

"It's Alec. The other one is Magnus. They both were released, but you can trust them. They don't have a peanut instead of a brain."

"I do not trust them." I answer quickly, Alec smiles.

"I understand you," he says. "But you should do it as soon as possible. Time is running out." Magnus returns and hands me a duffel bag.

"The bathroom is at the end of the corridor. Take a shower, the towel is ready. When you come, we will dress your wounds."

"Go. Don't be afraid, it'll do you good" Raphael nods and kisses me on the top of my ear. I get up uncertainly, pick up the bag and go to the bathroom.

It is in white and mint colors, in the very corner is a white shower cubicle, and on the left a sink, above which a mirror hangs. I put the bag on the stool next to it, I take off my suit and go to the shower. Is clean. Very clean. Not like those collective bathrooms in factories where you have to be careful not to drop the soap. I let hot water run down my aching body, my skin was irritated by cuts, bruises, scabs. I feel incredible relief, I close my eyes. I stand there for a long time, until I wash myself, hissing through burning.

Later I leave, I wipe tightly with a towel that was lying on the stool, leaving my hair slightly damp. I take clothes out of the bag. It is a warm, woolen sweater and light cotton pants with thick socks and clean underwear. I dress, stretch, and then leave the room. I come back to the rest, sit down next to Raphael.

"Are you hungry, mi corazón?" he asks. I bite my lip.

"Yes" I answer. Magnus is spinning on his heel.

"I'll go make sandwiches," he declares, but before I could protest, Raphael cuts in.

"Trust him. He won't poison them" Alec cleans the needle with a disinfectant. My partner kisses my cheek and rolls up my sweater. "I know perfectly well that you are afraid of needles, pequeño. Alec will be careful," he murmurs in my ear and pushes me against me so that I can lie down. I wrap my arms around him and hide my face in the hollow of his neck.

Alec finds a cut that requires stitching, touches it lightly with his fingers, and finally slowly sticks the needle. I bite my lip, Raphael's hand tightens on my arms.

"W.. why did you get me out today?" I ask. "Not that I would blame it or something, I am very grateful to you, but..."

"We had to be ready, mi sol. I trained with the guys, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be able to save you."

"How... how did you get here?"

"They moved me to a different factory at that time. I made friends with Magnus, then with Alec, when they were both released, they took me together. I have not been in the factory for half a year." Alec stops sewing. He is still looking for other wounds, but we conclude that the only thing left to me is bruises and clotted cuts. Magnus comes back with sandwiches, which I look suspiciously at first, but in the end I throw myself at them like a lion at animal. I hear quiet laughs, but I just enjoy eating.

***

**Third-person narrator**

It was already evening. Simon came down from the roof where he was sitting. He knew perfectly well that he couldn't show up. He headed for the room he shared with Raphael. It was spacious, there was a sofa and a bed, two colorful paintings. The window was covered by an iron blind and scarlet curtains. Next to the bed was a white wardrobe with golden elements. Santiago sat on the couch, leg on leg, glass of wine in hand, and stared straight ahead. When he heard the door open, he turned and smiled.

"Simon" said. The younger closed the door, walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"I missed you," he repeated. He grabbed his shirt, he kissed him deeply. The Mexican put the glass on the cabinet next to it, put his hands on the hips of brunette, tilting his head. He gave a soft sigh as Simon put his tongue in his mouth to start a fierce battle. Black-haired man grabbed his buttocks, then got up and led him to bed. There he laid it on a soft mattress, then hung over him. He kissed his neck, leaving red marks.

Simon groaned softly as the elder's hand began to massage his crotch. The brown-eyed man pulled him into another kiss, pulled off the man's jacket with his hands and began to unbutton his shirt. He wrapped his legs around his hips, felt a warm hand that slipped under his sweater, beginning to examine his body. Raphael got rid of his socks, with the other hand he drew circles on his ankle. He kissed his collarbone until he ripped off his sweater. He started kissing his stomach playing with the strap.

Lewis threw off his shirt, he felt a rising pain in his pants. He grunted.

"Raphael, please... faster," he choked. The dark-eyed man smiled slyly.

"Patience, mi amor" he answered. He pretended not to be able to unzip his buckle, just to annoy him even more.

"Raphael..." he choked out. Finally, the Mexican unbuckled his belt, slipped his pants, returned to massaging his crotch. "Y.. yes, Rapha... exactly..." the bow arched. Santiago chuckled, playing with the elastic of his boxers.

"You missed it right? I missed it too" he pulled off his boxer shorts, brown-eyed swallowed. Black-haired man moved his hand along its length, taking it to his mouth. Simon let out a surprised sigh.

"Oh... oh, Raphael..." he groaned, tangled his fingers in his hair. "That's... just like that..." he began to breathe faster. "You do it so well..." he tilted his head back, grunted loudly as his partner's tongue began to irritate head of his member. "God..." he clenched his fingers tightly in his hair. "Yes..." he murmured when he felt his member was touching of the back of his throat. "Raphael, I can't... I'll come..." Raphael broke away, breathing quickly. His cheeks were red, his hair curled over his face.

"Not yet," he said.

"Oh, come on ..." Santiago licked one finger and slowly entered it into Simon. "Rapha! Yes.. exactly yes..." The Mexican added a second finger. "Ah..." he groaned. After a while, the black-haired man added a third finger, enjoying the moans of his partner.

"Tell me what you want, mi amor." He murmured in his ear.

"You."

"Me? What should I do? What should I do to please you?" he smiled briskly.

"F.. fuck me. Please" he grabbed the elastics of his boxers with his toes.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered, getting rid of his underwear. After a while, he slowly entered Simon, and the man gave a strangled scream.

"Yes.. exactly yes..." he dug nails into his skin on his arms. The Mexican began to move slowly. "Raphael?"

"Si?" he kissed his neck, sucking and licking one of the most sensitive places.

"What if... what if they hear us?" Dark-eyed accelerated.

"They can take this as my retribution for their moans. I heard them more often and louder than they did us," he closed their mouths in a kiss. Passionate, desirable and hungry. This time their tongues fought with each other fiercely dancing, Lewis put his hands around the face of the shorter. The older man rose, accelerated slightly.

"Raphael" he shouted. "I can not.."

"Then come. Come for me" he kissed his collarbone, when he made a few more thrusts, Simon came on his stomach. Breathing quickly and heavily, he slid his hands over his lover's back. Raphael lay down on him, burying his face in the hollow of his neck.

"I missed you know?" he said softly. "I missed it." Santiago lay down next to him and hugged him.

"I know, mi sol naciente. I missed it too. I missed you. Your face, your voice. It took me a long time to convince Magnus to take you. They trained me perfectly. We will train you as well. You will be able to fight and we will restore everything together to normal. We will be a new beginning. Thanks to us, there will be peace here. Now sleep. Another things tomorrow." He closed his eyes.

"Sure... good night," he replied and cuddling up in his chest, Simon fell into a peaceful sleep.

***

The morning was not the most severe. As soon as he opened his eyes, he didn't feel tired. It was bright in the room, and his eyes met the dark eyes of his partner, who touched the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"Buenos dias, mi amor," he said.

"Good morning..." Raphael ran his finger across his collarbone, then pulled into another passionate kiss. However, the intimate act was interrupted by the door opening along with Magnus's voice.

"Stand up, lovebirds. You know very well that we have little time" Magnus tossed another duffel bag on the bed, under his feet. "It's Simon's training suit." And he left. Lewis groaned for a long time but got up, put on his clothes yesterday and grabbed the sack.

"We'll meet in the kitchen," the Mexican said, getting up as well. They separated - one of them went to the bathroom downstairs, the other headed upstairs. Later all four were in the kitchen.

"How do you manage to live so peacefully?" Simon asked as he took a cup of hot tea from Magnus.

"Well, we don't live peacefully. Nobody here lives peacefully, even if everyone says so. Even released people. We didn't want to join their defense of the state. And we've picked up Raphael, so they've lost confidence in us." He clapped his hands. "Hurry up. In two days we have to get Alec's brother out of the factory and we will return for his sister and her girlfriend."

"Isabelle and Clary," Simon said quietly. "H .. how do I get ready in two days !?" looked at them.

"Raphael will tire you," he nodded at the Mexican who was just looking out the window. " And he tired. After training, Simon could barely stand on his legs, the T-shirt stuck to his body. Later, however, there was a quick patter of legs.

"We have to get together quickly!"

"Wh.. what's going on?" Lewis looked up.

"They found us! They're probably looking for you, Simon. Quick, we don't have time!" he waved his hand and they they rushed after him. Brunet tried not to panic, despite the lack of strength to run.

"H.. how are we going to run away?"

"We'll run out the back exit." He threw them at the sack, Alec ran down the stairs with a bow, then everyone ran down and left, leaving everything.

Simon wanted to cry.

Raphael grabbed his arm to push him slightly. Only now did Simon see the dagger slipped from behind Santiago's belt.

"Where are we running?" he asked fearfully.

"To my friend Ragnor. He was released too," Magnus shouted, the wind drowned them out. They turned into the alley, brown-eyed felt that he could not run faster and only slowing down.

**POV Simon**

"You can do it, Simon, you can do it!" screaming Raphael, still pushing me. In the end we are in front of a house, Magnus runs into it, shouting the name of a friend.

However, we hear the silence and feel the smell of blood.

"Ragnor? Ragnor!" Nothing. We go deeper, but we only see blood stains on the walls, floor and carpets. "Oh God..." Alec embraces his partner, hugging him to himself, Raphael performs the sign of the cross.

I feel growing sadness, biting my lip. I don't want to say anything stupid because I'm capable of it.

We enter the room that is the lowest. It's cold in it, I bet it's a basement. We sit on the cool ground, in silence and sadness. After a moment, Raphael begins to move his lips silently, probably says a prayer.

We have several clothes in our sacks, as well as provisions, weapons and bandages. I don't know how much we've sitting in silent, but we're finally getting closer to discuss how to get out Alec's adopted brother - Jace.

It turns out that we are going the whole group, but only Alec and Raphael are in the plant. I'm not properly trained yet, so I have to stay with Magnus, and Raphael is not advanced either. We had to mix up. When my legs have rested a bit and I am able to run and jump, we do another training, and then we gather strength. One of us is on guard, we are to change. When Alec leaves the room, I snuggle into Raphael, we are covered with an old blanket.

I am afraid that I will lose him again, that we will be separated forever. I would like to finish all this and return to a normal life. I fall asleep. However, this dream was not at all peaceful. I dreamed about the past, all the beatings, works on the building, Raphael, who pronounced my and his name, for which he was beaten and came back to me with a bloody face, but he always smiled then, saying: I'm fine, mi sol.

I wake up sweat, Raphael is not next to me. However, I calm down quickly, he probably stood on guard.

On the second day, we gather quickly, I feel like I'll was sick, I'm cold. I guess it's because I ran out of the room, sweat-drenched, and slept on the cold floor. I find quite warm clothes, Raphael also lends me his jacket.

We quickly go towards the factory, which is located a few kilometers from here. I look at buildings that used to be shiny, shimmering, and are now ordinary ruins. I accelerate as much as soreness allows me. I'm guessing we're going a good hour. We are finally in front of the factory. Alec and Raphael check the area before passing through the gate. I am overwhelmed by stress and fear, I try not to panic. I don't want panic attacks now.

I don't want, I don't want, I don't want.

Magnus is depressed and he has a dagger in his hand. I would like to talk to him, but I know I will fuck everything, so I'm silent. Suddenly there is a terrifying alarm, we both jump up. We notice Alec, who jumps through the gate, followed by a blond in a green caftan, without any reader. The last one is Raphael, who helps him climb and lands himself in front of me.

We run to escape the guards. I notice that Jace is wearing Raphael's sack. I smile, my partner is so good-natured. At some point, Raphael makes a cry of pain, the guards are on our heels. Not good.

"Jace, run! You know where!" screams Alec. The boy nods and runs away. We have to face five muscular and powerful men. A dagger lands in my hand, but I don't know how to use it.

"009876 you are rubbish." One of them says.

"My name is Simon" I growl, swinging my blade, but I'm only caught in the waist and pressed to the big body. I squeak, I feel cold on my neck, but it passes quickly because the guard moans in pain. I hear screams in Spanish, quickly grab a dagger and turn around. "Raphael!" I scream at the sight of a lover who turns on his heels with a disgusting, huge cut on the side, falls to the ground.

I am furious, I grip my fingers so that my ankles whiten. I run, not controlling myself. I hop on the guard from behind, embracing him with my arms, I know he has the advantage. However, I don't give up before I land on the ground, I throw the dagger at his body.

I run to Raphael, who is motionless, eyes wide open. I kneel beside him, grab my shoulders and shake him.

"Raphael! Raphael, talk to me!" I breathe quickly, Raphael blinks slowly, looks at me. "Stand up, please, you can do it! We have to run to some other place, please!" I help him get up, I wrap him in the waist, I put my other hand over my shoulder.

Alec puts on a quiver, collects some arrows. However, we can't run. I notice a good cut on the archer's shoulder.

We go around the city, trying not to bump into anyone and lose guards. We are finally in the park. It used to be cute and colorful. Full of green, yellow and colorful flowers. Flying bees, butterflies, birds, running people. Now it's ugly and gray.

We hide behind a flower bed, gentle help Raphael sit on the grass. Magnus rummages through the sacks and vigorously swears.

"We don't have bandages." I pat my partner's cheeks so he doesn't fall asleep. "We will make it with clothes," he says. Now hospitals are out of the question, we can sneak up to them at least to take something. I receive a T-shirt and a bottle of water from an Asian. I wash the wound, then with great efforts I try to stop the bleeding and attach clothes to the wound. 

"What about Isabelle and Clary? The factory is nearby," I point my finger at the building. The men bite their lips until Magnus stands up.

"I'll go with Simon," he says.

"Are you sure, Magnus?"

"One hundred percent. We don't have time. We have to rush with Raphael to Maia, and we don't know if we'll be able to come back for the girls. We'll go now," I nod my head and get up. Magnus kisses Alec, I kiss Raphael's forehead. After that we run towards the factory.

I lead him before the gate that leads to the hangar where the girls worked. We jump over the wires, then we fight a short fight with the guards, which we win. We open the door with a bang and run inside.

I look from side to side, we squeeze through the crowd of "workers."

"Izzy!" I run up. The girl looks at me with big eyes.

"Simon?"

"We're taking you away from here! Where is Clary?"

"Oh, Simon..." he hides his face in his hands. He shakes his head and sniffs. "Clary.. Clary is dead" I straighten up, I feel a prick in my eyes.

"No.. no, no.. this can't be true..." I try not to cry.

"This is true, Simon. Clary is gone," she wipes away her tears. I grab Isabelle's hand and run out of the hangar. Behind him, we leave the premises, spoil the reader. We return to Alec and Raphael, who is paler than he was. I hug Izzy tightly, crying.

"I'm so sorry..." Alec says honestly, looking at the ground. We lost another person. We calm down after long minutes. - We don't have women's clothes. Dress up in these - Alec throws his clothes, she nods and hides to change in peace. I kneel by Raphael, stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Simon..." he says weakly, closes his eyes.

"We will not undo this. Unfortunately we will not undo this" I shake my head. In the evening we gather and head towards the forest.

"The forest? But why the forest?" I ask.

"Maia is more friendly with nature than with people," explains Magnus. Raphael is slung over me, barely moving his legs. Sometimes a moan of pain breaks out. In the end, however, we find a place suitable for sleep, something like a small cave, in front of which a small stream flows. I collect a few sticks, Magnus tries to find a way to light a fire, Izzy wash our clothes.

***

"Magnus," I say, terrified. "Raphael has a fever" I pull my hand from my lover's forehead so that my friend can check for himself.

"Indeed," he nods. "Fuck. Not good. An infection has invaded, we must hurry to find Maja." We have less time." I swallow saliva through my throat.

**third person narrator**

In the morning, Alec had to take Raphael in his arms. It was impossible to lift him otherwise, he was unconscious. All five were walking through the forest, on wooden branches, shuffling their shoes in leaves. As you can see the guards haven't found them yet. They found their way to Maja the next evening. A warm light was on in the cottage. When Magnus knocked on the door, a woman with curly hair and chocolate skin opened it.

"Magnus! Alec! Come in quickly!" she shouted. Everyone entered, there was a pleasant warmth of the fireplace, quiet murmur of the animal, which was... the wolf. He paid no attention to them, he continued to sleep soundly.

"We have to ask you for help, Maia," Bane said. "Raphael has been wounded, the infection has broken in. It is not in good condition, we still have a long way to go." The woman nodded and pointed at the bed.

"Put him down. I'm getting to work," she went to the cabinet, pulled out a small purse. She knelt by the bed and began to undress the Mexican. The rest sat down by the fireplace. Later Maia took care of Alec's shoulder. They sat down at the table together, Maia offered them what she had.

"Simon, take this," Maia whispered, handing Simon a small bottle. - When you make it, give it to Raphael. Two drops each evening. Now run away... ”She looked at him from under narrowed eyelids, blood trickled her clothes, the floor.

Lewis nodded tearfully, put the bottle in his pocket.

"Thank you Maia," he sniffs. "I won't forget about you" and he runs away. They had to run out of the forest, after him they will be caught and immediately go to parliament. They'll deal with Valentin there.

It was afternoon. Until then, they walked peacefully when there were footsteps. They stopped to face the guards.  
They rush to run, Alec's arrow perfectly sticks into the neck of one of them.

When they stood at the crossroads, Lightwood came up with the idea. He tore a fragment of his shirt off one of the tree trunks.

"We're running this way!" He shouted softly, pointing to a different path. In this way they lost them. They spent three more days in the woods until they reached the city.

There they went straight to parliament.

Of course, they walked on discrete paths to be unnoticed. They entered the building. There all hell broke loose. Bullets, papers, arrows, blades and daggers began to fly everywhere, but after a while they split up, Simon and Raphael headed to the top.

Brunet felt growing anger, he knew perfectly well what to do.

**POV Simon**

I run forward with Raphael at my side. We don't use the elevator, it's too dangerous. We dodge the arrows, end the lives of other employees along the way.

I aim the kick at the door, which falls out of the brackets.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you," Valentine says, turning to us. I breathe hard, I can barely control my anger.

"You destroyed everything! You destroyed our beautiful city! You turned people into obedient robots, you destroyed the lives of innocent people!"

"Maybe... but you can see how beautiful this city is now? Quiet, calm... everyone is equal. Almost..." shakes his head. "Anyway, I will kill you faster than you do me. What is not, 00687?" here he turns to Raphael. "

"My name is Raphael," he growls.

"Yes... Raphael.. God will heal... we'll see if He heals you" after that he takes something like shuriken, throws it at Raphael. Behind him, I managed to react, he was lying against the wall with a blade embedded in the neck and shoulder joint.

"RAPHAEL!" I yell, although I know perfectly well that he should rather survive it. I turn towards Valentine and aim my blade at him. "You killed your own daughter. You didn't even spare her! Your own child!"

"She wasn't worth anything," he says calmly.

"She was worth a lot!" I spit on his feet.

"You shit" hisses. Then we throw ourselves into the fight. The blade hits the blade, I dodge thrown objects. I finally take the run up, jump out.

"Simon, no!" I can hear. However, I stick a dagger into Valentine's body to be stabbed too.

**third person narrator.**

Simon woke up in a field hospital. He opened his eyes, blinked his heavy eyelids and raised himself on his elbows. He looked sideways at the calm face of Raphael Santiago, who was fully alive. In front of their beds were the beds of the rest of their friends. They were also fine.

He lay down again, closed his eyes. Later he heard Alec's voice.

"I know you're awake, Simon. You've done well. You did a great job. Valentine is dead. You killed him."

Simon began to cry.

Of happiness.

***

**POV Simon**

I'm at the podium. On the sides are Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Raphael. I support myself with sticks, I look at the people gathered in front of me. the city was brought to order.

"We have to work together!" I scream. "Together, we can rebuild New York! We will fix what was broken by Valentine and the rest! We are intelligent people! No robots! We do not have a peanut instead of a brain! We are gathered here to celebrate saving our society! We're here to help each other!"

***

_Ten years have passed. There was peace in New York. Clary's body was not found, despite this a monument was builded, just like for others. Jace is alive. I am currently the father of two children, husband and head of the city. But it will change soon. You know - choices. Our children learn about it in schools, about everything. Maybe now the technology is not as high as it was, but it doesn't matter now. The factory were demolished and will never be built again._

_Remember, numbers are not names._

_Love is love. It doesn't matter if boyfriend and girlfriend, boyfriend and boyfriend, girlfriend and girlfriend._

_And you are not robots, you do not have a peanut instead of a brain._

_You have to be yourself._

_\- Simon Lewis_


End file.
